


Saturday Morning

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina debate how to spend their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 37 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Cami and Davina were lying in bed on Saturday morning.

“Can we just stay in bed all day?” said Cami, smiling at her wife.

Davina sighed. “I wish. But there’s a dust bunny under the couch that looks like it’s about to have baby dust bunnies, and I think we’re both out of clean underwear.”

Cami groaned. “I suppose you’re right. Remember when we used to spend our Saturdays having sex all day? I miss those days.”

Davina chuckled. “Well, today doesn’t have to be a total bust. I still have that French maid costume left over from last Halloween.”


End file.
